The primary goal of this proposal is to provide the applicant with expertise in the basic physical and computer sciences, neuroimaging methodology, and developmental psychopathology necessary to conduct cutting-edge research using functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) based techniques so that he can develop an independent research career. Specifically, the proposal will initially provide an opportunity to train with and work under the supervision of a multidisciplinary team of consultants on two projects related to ADHD that will use fMRI to study: I) atomoxetine and methylphenidate treatment effects on frontostriatal activation in children with ADHD; and II) brain activation gradients related to persistence of ADHD in adolescence. The multidisciplinary team of consultants will ensure training in the wide variety disciplines that are incorporated in functional neuroimaging research. The various projects that form the research component of this proposal will also provide the applicant with the opportunity to work with other pre-eminent researchers who are consultants on these projects. The training and data generated by the research component of this proposal will inform and hopefully generate the pilot data of future research projects by the applicant that will eventually lead to an independent research career. The development of an independent research career that integrates approaches from developmental psychopathology, basic and behavioral neurosciences, and neuroimaging in the study of ADHD and other developmental disorders is the expected outcome of this award. [unreadable] [unreadable]